Hatsukoi
by leian
Summary: When Soukisho of the Southern Plains struck out westward, he had grand ideas of fame and glory. But nowhere in his dreams did he expect what fate held in store for him, nor whom it was that would bring it all about.
1. Part One

**Title: **_Hatsukoi _(First Love)  
**Summary: **When Soukisho of the Southern Plains struck out westward, he had grand ideas of fame and glory. But nowhere in his dreams did he expect what fate held in store for him, nor whom it was that would bring it all about.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its elements. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**-  
- One -  
-**

_Nageke tote  
Tsuki ya wa mono wo  
Omowasuru  
Kakochi-gao naru  
Waga namida kana. _

-- Saigyo Hoshi

In the time before the burgeoning of the world of men, great beings walked the earth.

War was a constant state in those days. Youkai lords rose in power and contended with each other, striving for supremacy, territory, privileges.

Soukisho of the Southern Plains heard of one such daiyoukai, a star rising in the West. His name was Kanekazu, and already, his legend was spreading far across the land. It was said that his power was so great, that when he unleashed his true form, he dwarfed the mountain.

Entranced with these tales, Soukisho let his imagination run wild, daydreaming of his own moment of fame. Time passed, and the mundane tasks of living chaffed at him more and more.

One summer's day, with the sun was low and red on the horizon, the young inu youkai came to a decision that took him down a very different path of life. Before the last light of day had faded, he bid goodbye to the small group that had raised him after his parents' demise.

Unblooded, little more than a pup, Soukisho set off in the direction of the setting sun, intent upon seeking out and swearing loyalty to the inu no taisho Kanekazu. Yet, for all his improbable flights of fancy, he never expected what fate held in store for him, nor the one who would bring it all about.

- - -

As he neared Kanekazu-taisho's territory, the same rumors that named him the Lord of the West also spoke of his daughter, whose beauty was said to render men witless.

The first time Soukisho saw her, he thought that he had somehow been faced with a tennyo and not an inugami, for surely no earthly creature could possibly be so lovely.

Mizuki, she was named, vindicating every rumor of her beauty; with silken locks of hair like the night sky and a crescent vivid gold against her pale skin, she had all the allure of the mysterious moon.

He was robbed of all thought – save one: "I want her," he breathed.

A grizzled, greying fighter nearby heard him and snorted. "Have patience, young pup. Patience and hope. When the time is right, if you're ready, _maybe _she will be yours."

Soukisho did not understand what he meant. With all the naiveté of an infatuated youth, from that day on, he worked tirelessly day and night, training to become a fighter, all in a misguided belief that, if he become like her father, he would win her admiration.

Moons waxed and moons waned and Soukisho grew in strength and skill.

And then, one day, his play-fighting with Kuri, the weakest member of the pack, turned earnest. A challenge was wordlessly cast and just as silently taken up.

Few were around to witness that fight, inconsequential to pack hierarchy as it was.

His clothes were bloodstained at the end of that day, but it was a furious Kuri who had to admit defeat. He lifted his chin, baring his unprotected neck, the ritual gesture acknowledging that his life was his opponent's to be spared or taken as the victor wished.

And so began Soukisho's ascension through the ranks of the pack.

He learned fast, and with each victory, rose one step closer to being a warrior strong enough to attract Mizuki's eye. Believing himself on the path to achieving his dream, he had never been happier.

Until the day, three years after Soukisho had joined Kanekazu-taisho's pack.

The day the boar youkai had invaded their territory, and Soukisho had first seen the daughter of the daiyoukai draw her blade.

It was a sight he would not forget for all of his long life.

She moved with the grace of a butterfly, her eyes – eyes dark as the star-filled night, dark as the oblivion of the afterlife – coolly assessing her opponent.

Never had death been so swift... or so glorious.

In that moment, it dawned on him just _how _far below her he was. Hope fled, and Soukisho felt the threads of a great destiny slide away from his grasp.

_O'ercome with pity for this world,  
My tears obscure my sight;  
I wonder, can it be the moon  
Whose melancholy light  
Has saddened me to-night?_

-- The Priest Saigyo

* * *

**Authorspeak:**  
Something new from me! Well, it's not that new; has been gathering dust in my writing folder for more than a month now. Written in secret with encouragement and must-appreciated concrit from my LJ friends! But it's new – as in 'out of the ordinary' for two reasons:- 

Firstly, it's neither a drabble or one-shot, nor a sprawling tale of epic proportions; this is the first of seven parts that make up this tale. You can expect an update a week -- at least, until I get to the bits I have not edited yet; then it may stall for (hopefully) not too long.

Secondly, it's a pairing that some may consider terribly sacrilegious for one who is an Inupapa/Izayoi fan. I personally don't see a problem: they're both very much canon pairings and each one is compelling in its own way. I'll stop ranting; I'm just a little tired of the either-Izayoi-or-Sessmom mentality that I have encountered.

On another note, the verse at the end of the chapter is a translation of the poem at the beginning, in case you're wondering.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this new tale I've launched.

**Glossary  
**_daiyoukai _- Greater youkai. Literally 'big youkai'.  
_inu no taisho _- "Dog General"  
_inu youkai / inugami _- Dog spirit of Japanese myth.  
_taisho _- Captain, General  
_tennyo _- Heavenly maiden  
_youkai - _Creatures in Japanese folklore. Some possess part animal and part human features. Generally have a sort of spiritual or supernatural power.


	2. Part Two

**Title: **_Hatsukoi _(First Love)  
**Summary: **When Soukisho of the Southern Plains struck out westward, he had grand ideas of fame and glory. But nowhere in his dreams did he expect what fate held in store for him, nor whom it was that would bring it all about.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its elements. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**-  
- Two -  
-**

Aware to mo  
_Iu beki hito wa  
__Omohoede  
__Mi no itazura ni  
__Narinu beki kana._

-- Ken-Toku Ko

Winter receded reluctantly, lending a chilly bite to spring showers. The inu youkai pack led by Kanekazu stirred from winter quiescence, impatient for action after long days of dull routine. Weaponsmiths put away their tools, and the tailors and tanners likewise prudently ceased pestering edgy warriors.

Days became filled with intense training to relieve boredom and release pent-up energy. At night, the idyllic, sheltered valley in the heart the inu youkai territory blazed with bonfires where spare spring game was shared, and tales recounted and unwise boasts spoken.

Outside the pool of firelight, the hills stood dark and silent. Faint sounds of revelry floated between the stately stand of trees, like a dream, to be lost against the bubbling of a brook that ran down from Kiso-sanmyaku, swollen with snowmelt. The waning moon played shining beams over wavelets, painting it silver in the night.

Having slipped away from the merry-making, Soukisho sprawled on one grassy bank, his sword beside him. Cradling his head in linked fingers, he drew a long breath, letting it out slow and silent.

He was in an odd mood.

Ten years had passed since he had left the lands of his birth and found a place in Kanekazu-taisho's company. Ten years; a mere breath in the long lives of youkai. The golden season of a youkai's prime stretched across thousands of years. He, over seven hundred years old, was counted barely adult. Most of the pack were centuries older, including – Soukisho had found to his dismay – Mizuki.

Ten years was hardly any time compared to seven hundred years but it felt that it encompassed his entire life; he hardly remembered being other than a warrior within the strict hierarchy of the pack.

And yet, there was a niggling in the back of his mind, a restlessness that drew him away from the bustle in the valley below, a melancholy that made him increasingly court the notion of leaving.

It was odd. Inu youkai were social creatures who sought companionship and identity in the ordered structure of a pack. Why should he want to lose it, having found somewhere that gave him everything he had ever dreamed of and more?

He was not stagnating or in danger of being cast out; as fifth in power, his position was as secure as anyone else's save the top two: Kanekazu and Mizuki.

Yet, Hisano, his deceptively gentle teacher, his strong and cunning opponent, was proving a difficult cliff to scale. They have been training together for the better part of a year, and still he did not seem any closer to besting her. He was beginning to wonder if he ever would, while another voice inside whispered that he had already come so far, yet Mizuki showed no signs of even being aware of him.

His black thoughts were interrupted when, upstream, something flashed, reflecting moonlight. Instantly, all downhearted thoughts were banished. In the blink of an eye, he went from being a young inu youkai contemplating life-altering decisions to a seasoned warrior on alert, crouching with blade in hand.

The flash came again.

Keeping close to the ground, Soukisho crept towards it, a hundred possibilities dancing in his mind. An enemy, a spy, a waterfall, an amorous pair shedding clothing and armor...

That last gave him pause but he continued his stalking until he was close enough to make out a silhouette wielding a blade.

There was no sound; neither the rustle of clothing and hair nor footsteps. As Soukisho watched, the figure raised the sword and brought it down and up again in a curve. Pivot, stab, whirl, slash, turn, upward stroke. The movements where slow but precise.

Someone training? But who could it be? He did not recognize the person, and the style was unfamiliar—

The blade flared, reflecting another moonbeam and for an instant, the face of the sword-wielder was carved in sharp relief. A face he knew. A face that had appeared in his dreams many times.

Frozen, Soukisho watched Mizuki as she ran through a kata he had never seen before.

She seemed unaware of his presence, her movements never ceasing its fluid precision. Thrust, parry, kick, smash; the sequence morphed, taking on new elements, speeding up. It took up a rhythm, and a light, dance-like grace. The sword was a blur, ever in motion, delivering one imaginary attack after another.

Watching her, Soukisho felt himself awkward and inept in comparison. Nudging such thoughts aside, habit took over and he began analyzing her movements for weaknesses, storing away little lessons to be used at some later time, perhaps to vanquish Hisano.

So entranced was he in watching and learning that he did not notice that her steps brought her closer to him, right until the moment when the swish of the sword sent a small eddy towards him, and then he felt the careful, dainty touch of a blade beneath his chin.

Shocked, mortified, he stared at her.

She was silhouetted against the trees and sky, statuesque in moonlight and shadow. Unable to read her expression, he could only stare at her in shock and mortification. Of course she had known of his presence; he was silly to have thought otherwise.

The blade pressed upwards ever so slightly and Soukisho moved with it, his breath hitching.

The movement caused the flat of her blade to catch and reflect, throwing a line of light across her face.

Her expression was devoid of emotion, alarming in its chill blankness. The tip of her sword pressed to his chin made him conscious of a need to swallow nervously. His skin felt prickled and gooseflesh rose, the only physical response to dread.

Then, against all possibility, she smiled, head tipping. "Soukisho," she acknowledged and the sound of his name rolling off her tongue stole his breath completely.

_I dare not hope my lady-love  
__Will smile on me again;  
__She knows no Pity, and my life  
__I care not to retain,  
__Since all my prayers are vain._

-- Prince Ken-Toku

* * *

**Authorspeak**: I have been remiss in giving appreciation: to **Atelaar** and to **Sirona**, who dropped me notes of encouragement; and many times more to my fellow writers and friends, **n0leafclover**, **alterfano**, **fenikkusuken**, **ladyrhiyana**, **manonlechat **and **wicked-oni**, thank you for your support and feedback while I was writing this fic! 

To everyone else, thanks for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy _Hatsukoi_!

**Glossary  
**_inu youkai / inugami _- Dog spirit of Japanese myth.  
_Kiso-sanmyaku _- Central Mountains of Japanese Alps  
_kata _- A system of basic body positioning and movement exercises, as in a number of martial arts.  
_youkai - _Creatures in Japanese folklore. Some possess part animal and part human features. Generally have a sort of spiritual or supernatural power.


	3. Part Three

**Title: **_Hatsukoi _(First Love)  
**Summary: **When Soukisho of the Southern Plains struck out westward, he had grand ideas of fame and glory. But nowhere in his dreams did he expect what fate held in store for him, nor whom it was that would bring it all about.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its elements. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**-  
- Three -  
-**

_Kaze wo itami  
__Iwa utsu nami no  
__Onore nomi  
__Kudakete mono wo  
__Omou koro kana._

-- Minamoto no Shige-Yuki

He could count on one hand the number of times he had been within hands' reach of Mizuki; even then, in the rigid hierarchy of the pack, he had never had cause to speak to her.

So it was understandable that his wits chose to abandon him at that moment. Fear and admiration roiled within, an unpleasant combination.

The subliminal hiss of blade retuning to scabbard jerked him out of his stupor, bringing the realization that he no longer had cold metal pressed beneath his chin.

His jangling nerves subsided and only then did he realize that he had given no response to her acknowledgement.

Embarrassment joined the gamut of emotions assaulting him, sending Soukisho on one knee. He pressed a fist to the ground, the weight of his upper body bearing down upon it.

"Ojou-sama," he breathed, giving her the title of respect that the pack used to address the general's daughter. "I did not mean to intrude."

The quiet interlude that followed did not feel scattered and frantic but heavy, waiting, poised like the moment before a storm.

"I suppose I shall have to challenge you now, to make sure you have not learned all my secrets."

In his pose of supplication, Soukisho stiffened. Her challenge would mean that she thought him to be worthy of testing. It would mean that he would not have to make Hisano show throat in order to rise further up the pack. It mean, perhaps that she was finally taking notice of him.

However, Soukisho knew that his skill was no match for the daiyoukai's daughter, and ruefully observed that this sort of attention was not at all the kind he had hoped for.

He bent his head further, a gesture as abject as his words, "Ojou-sama honors me; this lowly fighter could not have mastered the skills to match yours."

"You speak too lowly of yourself, warrior. You must know that your ascent through the ranks of the pack is unprecedented. My father thinks most highly of you."

Her tone was casual but made Soukisho uneasy. There was a barb there, for all that it was sheathed.

"If you are not skilled enough to learn from what you have seen, then I suppose it is just as well you die here and now, by my hand." Her matter-of-fact tone held no trace of regret or hesitation and panic shot through him anew. The arm he leaned on tremble.

Stillness descended again and Soukisho hunted for an appropriate response, wondering if indeed he was supposed to say something.

His chaotic thoughts were cut short by an unexpected sound that made him rear back and stare before he thought better of it.

Mizuki was laughing, the icy mask she wore gone. Her eyes were bright as she watched him.

He realized that he had been tricked.

He bowed his head to hide the new emotions that assailed him; embarrassment, stung pride, a touch of wry mirth – for he was not above conceding his own foolishness – and wonder at the fact that she would jest with him.

"My father would be severely displeased if I were to deprive him of such a strong fighter," she commented and her slippered feet came into his line of sight. She said nothing, simply stood there, and he again wondered if he was expected to speak.

She spun and walked away, no sound marking her passage.

Embarrassment returned, bringing self-castigation with it. She had dismissed him, leaving him on one knee amid the bushes, as if he were the lowliest of beings—

"Walk with me, Soukishi."

He barely registered that she had phrased it as a command, and not a request. His body moved without his conscious direction; he was on his feet and closing the gap between them before he realized it.

"Ojou-sama," he said in subtle enquiry, falling into step a correct pace behind her.

She did not respond immediately, slipping between the trees without a sound, making him feel clumsy and noisy as he followed.

"How do you fare?" she asked at last.

He was surprised at the banal question. "Well indeed, ojou-sama," he answered carefully, wondering where she might be leading with this.

He thought he saw the corner of her lip turn up briefly, though she kept her eyes trained on the shadowed forest before her.

"I would hope so, for one as young as you with such a high a position."

Had it been anyone else who spoke, Soukisho would have pointed out that he had fought for and earned the rank he held – and continued to defend it when others thought to challenge him.

But the person he was strolling through the night with was Mizuki, and he was half-convinced that he had fallen asleep on the riverbank and was dreaming all this.

And so he held his tongue.

They crossed the treeline and Soukisho found himself on a bare promontory, overlooking the valley dotted with fires where little knots of the company loitered.

"How long has it been?"

Soukisho's eyes darted from the scene below to the lady beside him. She stood straight and proud, lit by moonlight and breathtaking in her beauty. His lips parted but it was from awe rather than an attempt to answer her question. As it was, he barely remembered the question.

Dark eyes turned to him, half-lidded. "Since you came to us," she prompted. "How long has it been?"

"Ten years, ojou-sama," he replied, lowering his head in respect.

She let out a soft sound akin to a snort that could have been either amusement or exasperation. "So formal. I would prefer you to call me by name."

He shot her an uncertain glance but she had turned away and was looking out on the horizon, her face holding her usual serenity.

"Mizuki...sama." He tacked on the honorific, uncomfortable with the abrupt familiarity.

She smiled, and clasped her hands behind her back in a thoughtful manner. Tossing her head so that the breeze played through her hair, she resumed. "And how long has it been since you stopped following me around with a look on your face that said you thought the sun and moon answered my call?"

He froze and it had nothing to do with the cold wind that touched his neck.

After what felt like an eternity, he heard a laugh that made him think of whirling snowflakes.

He sensed no movement but suddenly, her hand was on his shoulder and she was tiptoeing to murmur in his ear, "Why ever did you stop?"

Impossible as it seemed, he went even more rigid. His eyes ached from straining wide open. Did she mean what he _thought_ she meant? Did she mean that she wanted him to pursue her? That... that she felt the same?

Her head tilted, catching his gaze and holding it. He saw amusement there, bright in the night. Then her lips, the very ones he had dreamt of, curved up in a smile altogether bewitching.

Soukisho was lost.

"It was so very amusing."

His mind, in a fog of desire and elation, did not understand her words at first. But then their meaning hit him like a fist crashing into his jaw. He shook his head hard, once to clear it.

Through utter confusion, he heard that light, whirling laughter again and looked up just in time to see her passing between the trees, shadows dappling her white skin.

_The waves that dash against the rocks  
__Are broken by the wind  
__And turned to spray; my loving heart  
__Is broken too, I find,  
__Since thou art so unkind._

-- Shige-Yuki Minamoto

**

* * *

Authorspeak:** This is a day late; my humble apologies. Hope you enjoyed it all the same! 

**Glossary:  
**_daiyoukai_ - Greater youkai. Literally 'big youkai'.  
_ojou_ - 'Lady', likely derived from 'jourou', which means 'court lady' or 'noblewoman'.  
_-sama_ - Title/honorific of respect


End file.
